


Food Poisoning

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiac Mushroom!, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Time Skip, anal licking, pre-existing relationship, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Luffy is immune to all poisons! ... ... well.... When Sanji's cooked up a big meal utilizing the colorful fungus they'd picked up on the last island, the Strawhat Captain starts exhibiting some strange symptoms.





	Food Poisoning

He’s _dizzy_ , and a little sick. His chair and the deck moving, but not in sequence… too hot … _W-what_?

 

“Did you actually manage to eat too much?” Nami’s holding one of her captain’s lip wrists up, letting it go to flop at his side as he’s practically melted into the chair around Sanji’s galley table.

“Guys!” Usopp can’t keep himself from laughing. Bent forward, with both muscular arms around his belly. “You… hahaha! Y-you gatta listen to this!” Stepping into the room, the ship’s tiny doctor at his heels. “Just listen. Go ahead, Chopper.” Still clutching his gut as the sniper’s made a real effort to get quiet.

“The Red Rut Mushroom.” Holding up a book with a big picture of a spotty red fungus that looked just like what everyone had been eating. Sanji’s skill in exotic mushrooms second to none. “ _Found on certain islands in the New World, travelers should be cautious. Most tables, you will find this tasty disk so vibrant and bright of color. Yet one to every ten-thousand who try it, succumb to its effects_ …” Chopper’s turned the page, then again… Another…

“Yes, its effects?” Franky’s holding one massive hand expectantly to one ear.  

“It doesn’t list them.” The little reindeer’s wrinkled his blue nose. “There’s nothing here..” Sorely offended at the expensive medical volume. So excited to find the title and picture, he’d not bothered to read through the entire block of print.

“Food poisoning! Luffy? _Can you believe it_?!” Usopp’s eyes are watering, long nose squashed against the deck, beating a fist on Sunny’s floorboards.

“It is quite ironic.” Robin’s soft olive-skinned hand pats softly on her captain’s cheek. Atatched to an arm blossomed from the back of his chair. Luffy only mumbles, rolling his head to the opposite side, but otherwise he’s limp as noodles. “…and remarkable. To be immune to nearly all poisons, man-made or in nature. We’ve seen he can eat… anything in the world.” There’s a general consensus of this truth. Solemn nod from Sanji. “To have this one mushroom, which effects only a single person in ten-thousand.” She’s on her feet. “Let’s keep looking, Chopper.” Sweet smile on her face, violet eyes clear with determination for the challenge. “I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“A-aye!”

 

 

They’ve gone away, down into the library where Chopper kept what medical volumes simply wouldn’t fit into his one-bed infirmary. Franky had remodeled the space twice already, to add additional shelf space, and an extra filing cabinet for Zoro’s ever growing lists of injuries.

 

Speaking of Zoro… “I thought food poisoning took a while, and then made you throw up a lot. So how come he’s just… flaccid.”

A hand over his mouth. Usopp can’t get up off the floor for laughing. “ _Ha hahaha ha_!”

“Don’t say shitty things like that in front of Nami-san, you directionless barbarian!”

“You know, Yohohoho-ho~ I do believe Luffy-san is regaining some muscle control. Luffy-san~ Sencho Luffy-san~ Are you awake?”

“He doesn’t look very awake.” Trafalgar Law is still eating. Enjoying the taste of the spongy, sweet mushroom sautéed alongside deep sea scallops and dark herbs. Glad to see no large amount of bread on the table.

 

Luffy managing to sit up, however… he _definitely_ isn’t awake. Dark brown eyes rolling, blinking stupidly. Mouth dropped a little open. A minute later he’s in danger of wobbling off his own chair, before shaking his shaggy head like a dog. Hands up on his face.

“Luffy?” Nami sat forward with her elbows on the table. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yea. ‘m fine.”

“Are you?” Gold-eyed squint, and the girl grins. Nami’s thin arms crossing over her chest.

“Yea! Shi-shi-shi-shi!” Up on sandaled feet before anybody can stop him, the Strawhat Captain falls flat on his face almost immediately. Bounced up and back so that he’s landed sprawled once again in his seat at the table. “Shi-shi-shi-shi!” Straw hat flicked onto his head in the odd process, their rubber-man stays where he is. Eyes closed with his head back.  

“Oi, Sencho. You breathing alright?” Franky’s already flicked a temperature filter over mechanized corneas. Literally able to see the steady rise in Luffy’s body temperature. A slow increase, but steady.

“Why’s it so hot in here?” Red vest flapping open, there are rivers of sweat rolling off his body. Beaded around the edges of the smooth burn which covered most of his chest. Tongue hanging out. “Sanji!”

“On it, Sencho.” Back behind the counter, they can all hear the chef grinding up ice for something cool to drink.

Zoro sitting with his arms crossed, one leg up on opposite knee. Single remaining eye on his captain, who’s already pitched a sweat soaked red shirt to the floor. Reaching for the buttons on his shorts…

“ _Stop_! Right there! Just _what_ do you think you are doing?!” Nami’s pointed one painted claw at her winded red-faced captain.  

“ ‘s hot.” It’s all he says, taking in great gulps of air.

 

“Mina!” Robin’s voice startles the room, all except for Luffy who cannot be bothered. The Strawhat’s dark haired historian standing in the open doorway. “If we might have a word?”

 

Chopper is outside, when they all pile out. Standing next to the white painted railing that overlooks the crew’s own lawn deck. Massive crow’s nest above their heads, thin dark rigging all around it. Sky getting dark behind. The little Zoan puts his hooves behind his back. Talking calmly with his chin down. “Red Rut Mushroom, if it has any effect on a human, has the effect of a… of… ” _sigh…_ “An intense aphrodisiac.”

“Bwa! hahahaha ha ha!” Usopp’s holding onto the rail. He feels like he’s going to vomit.

“Is there anything we can do to reverse the effects, Chopper? Can we give him something..? Shut the hell up!” She’s hit the Strawhat sniper hard in the goggles.

“Luffy ate over a dozen plates of Sanji’s scallops and mushrooms.” The tiny doctor explains. “I doubt we could mix anything that would metabolize that amount any faster than letting it run its course.”

“So, lock him in and wait, eh?” Lighting the end of a thin white cigarette. The blonde man’s taken a long inhale. Blowing out a thick cloud to swirl on open sea air. “He better not wreck my kitchen.”

“On _his_ ship.” Franky reminds his spiral-eyebrowed nakama.

 

 

Most of the crew wanders away, after having barred the galley door _and_ the hatch connected to the long pantry near the back. The last were Robin, Nami, and Zoro. The latter stood just outside the door, his arms over a bare chest. Dark red sash fluttering at his hip. His one eye fixed on the round window providing him a view of his captain. Still sat in his chair. Every now and then Luffy would try and get up, hands on the edges of the seat. Always deciding it better just to sit. Jean shorts still on his body, but they don’t hide the fact that he’s soaked them through. Impossible to hide the round bulge straining at tight material between his legs. Something that’s normally not there.

“You do wish to go to him, don’t you, Zoro?” Robin is close by his shoulder. He hadn’t sensed her, but he’s too distracted to flinch or shy away. Not that he’s for a second forgotten that their soft spoken historian used to make her desperate life as an Assassin on the Grand Line.

“I wonder if it would help?” Nami’s musing on his other side. He can feel her red hair as it’s whipped against him in by the salty sea breeze. “Chopper said to let it run its course, and its _natural course_ is to encourage a good fuck, right?”

“What we found certainly would support that theory.” Her tanned hands opening a book. “… _travelers who dine in the wilds of the world. On seas untamed. Be wary of the Red Rut, and if you should be unlucky, that no one is there for you_.” Robin’s closed the book. “It must be painful, for the both of you.”

Zoro’s pinched is eye shut. “You two could always leave.” Grinding his teeth together. It was all he was waiting for. Then he’d rip this dumb lock off the door.

Nami grins catlike, for Zoro’s discomfort. Almost as tasty as when she’s exploiting beli from him on a hot summer’s afternoon. “We’re on watch, or would you like Chopper and Sanji to come here instead?”

“Che’…” One copper hand clutched around the sashes covering his katana. Fingertips brush Wado’s smooth white scabbard. “I’d rather _none_ of you watch,” Other hand on his thick neck, digging into mountains of muscular ridges stacked up by his round the clock training regiments. “But if you insist. I don’t think I can leave him like this much longer anyway.”

Robin’s glanced through the small window. Food still on the kitchen table, and Luffy in his chair. He’s moving his legs, like he can’t get comfortable. Confused, increasingly irritated sounds getting out of his throat. “I would agree. He appears to be suffering.”

“At least keep your backs turned.” Broken off the lock with a strike of Shusui’s thick pommel, even though he has the key.

Inside’s like a furnace. All that heat rolling from Luffy’s body. Like he were sitting in a perpetual state of Second Gear. “Sencho?” He’s not got his eyes open, despite his chest heaving up and down. Hands balled up against the chair. “Luffy, can you hear me?”

Captured by quickly snapped appendages, Zoro’s encircled by strong arms that pull him in close. Tasting blood for the smash of lips initiated by his captain. “Zoro.” The serious ere he’s often seen in those deeply dark eyes. Spoiling, his whole body humming. “Zoro.” Kissing, and groping. Luffy’s licked the other’s face along the scar that exists where his eye had been before the crew had been broken apart. Coming back together on a brand new ocean to take on the world.

 

He’s bowed forward like a springboard. Luffy’s arms unwinding at the same time so that his first mate’s thrown back hard against the galley wall. Rattling his brain, Zoro runs his fingers through green hair. “Something wrong, Sencho?”

“Zoro?” Blinking. Luffy’s rubbed knuckles into his eyes.

“Who did you think it was?”

“…nobody.”

“eh?” Sweeping his captain’s sandaled feet from under him, the swordsman’s gained a pin. Ankles crossed over the other’s. “You’ve held someone else like that recently?” Because sure, Luffy gets confused. All the time. But under these circumstances?

“…” He’s blushing. Bright red, that makes the raised scar tissue on his left cheek white and obvious. Lips pinched between his teeth.

“Oi! You can’t lie for shit, so _come on_!”

“Fine! Zoro wants to know so bad! I thought he was Boa just now and I was wrong! Happy?!”

Fingers grip tight into his captain’s rubber shoulder, moving the other’s bones out of place. It doesn’t hurt, but Luffy still knows it’s happening. “No. No, I’m not happy at all.” They hadn’t fucked since before Thriller Bark. The night before the crew took sail from Water Seven. Neither of them in a hurry to push, they just hadn’t felt the need. Tonight… “Did you fuck her? on Amazon Lilly?”

If Luffy were entirely truthful, he doesn’t even know. When he woke up to push her off of him he was already wet with soapy water, and could smell her all over him. Dick hard as a rock, straight up in the air. He’d taken refuge in the cave systems on the west side of the island after that. Until Rayleigh decided to move his training permanently to Rusukaina.

“Oi, Luffy. You get slow or something?” Snapping his fingers, his captain’s hazy chocolate eyes get onto him.

“Donno.”

“ _Donno_? Don’t know what? If you fucked that Snake Princess or if you got slow. Don’t tell me it’s both.” Getting angry, Zoro’s taken his katana from their sashes and leaned them up one by one against the wall. Even with the sway of the ship they’ll stay upright. Balanced perfectly every time. “So which is it –?”

 

Except the green haired man’s suddenly caught. His smaller captain’s hot breath on his shoulders. Fabric being ripped away to leave them bare. Luffy tearing Zoro’s hakama from his body, pitching it to the floor. Wriggling like a sky fish, he’s put them skin to skin. Licking warm cords of muscle along the older’s hard spine. Hands wound up, squeezing at the other’s frim pectorals. It earns him a keen that goes to his groin and grows him. Already painful, just under his balls. Itchy. “Zoro.”

“No!” It’s a whirl, and he’s still wearing his boots. Zoro up and standing. Grin pulling his lips away from the white line of his teeth. Luffy wobbles, trying to keep the other man in focus. “Wow, look at you.” Teases the first mate. “I bet that _really_ hurts. Why don’t you answer my question, and I can make it all better?”

It did hurt. A lot. Testicles swollen, and almost entirely purple. Shaft erect, and pulsating, bulging with dark veins. Luffy’s put a hand around himself, and it’s like he’s on fire. “Don’t know. ‘f I fucked Boa.” He’d only ever told Silvers Rayleigh. And only then in the smallest amount of detail. Not liking to think about the subject very long. “…didn’t wanna…” Eyes dizzy, he stumbles forward and to his knees. Grabbing hold of his swordsman to send them both crashing against hard cabinets.

When the dust settles, Luffy’s opened his eyes to folds of green coat having gotten tangled up in the man underneath him. Zoro getting his hands on his face. “What did you mean by that? You _didn’t want_ to?”

The Strawhat swordsman has seen everybody on the ship cry. He’s cried himself, like a goddamn baby… but this? Seeing Luffy’s few tears, before he’s quickly wiped them away. It stings.

 

Settling his back against the door of the liquor cabinet, Zoro helps his captain remove the last of his clothing. Sink low over him to kiss hard ridges of abdominal structure. Luffy’s fingers wrap around the other, the palm of his hand fever-warm. Zoro’s being stroked carefully in and out of that tight tunnel of his captain’s hand, and it feels all levels of fantastic. But Zoro’s there for more than just sex. Slamming both feet firm, he’s lifted his back from the floor. Luffy, thrown back by momentum is caught by the wrists, twisted and bent over the galley table with his ass in the air. “That’s enough for me, Sencho. It’s more important you start feeling good, otherwise we’re all going to be in real trouble.” Zoro’s strong hands get on Luffy. Holding him down to stroke down his back, spreading milk white cheeks so he can see the younger’s swollen red hole. Pulsating for being exposed to air.

“Ahhn! Zoro~”

“Those mushrooms really got you honey.”

“M-mushrooms? Ahhn!”

“That’s right.” Inserting a finger into his captain, Zoro’s licked his lips. Rotating his wrist to reach deep inside. Luffy being rubber, there’s no real need for preparation. No fear of hurting him. What he’s doing now, purely pleasure. “Seems you’re immune to almost every poisonous thing in and on the sea. _Almost_.” He can feel the hard surface of Luffy’s prostate, stroking lightly against it. Muscle squeezing wetly around his fingers.

“Ah… wai- Zoro! I-I’m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead at let it out.” Kissing his captain’s sweaty tanned shoulder. Zoro smells the sea on him. Salt, and free air. “I’ll keep you coming, until you can’t anymore. So don’t hold back.” Pumping steady and slow, in and out of his captain’s twitching opening. He’s reached in three fingers to caress the younger’s tender pleasure-spot. 

“ _Zoro_!” Spilling heavy under the table. Thick splats that pool on the floor. “Ah… ah… ah… eh? _Ah_?!”

“It looks like you won’t be getting soft. I think you might’ve gotten a bit bigger.” The older man’s fingers slide out gently. Teeth scraping the other’s damp shoulder. “I can make you cum even harder, this time?”

“Zoro.” Eyes half lidded, peering back. Luffy’s dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Yea. Do it. Hard.”

“Aye, Sencho.” If that is his captain’s order.  

 

 

Table legs leave scuff marks on the floorboards, which both Nami and Sanji will undoubtedly bitch about later and Franky will have to repair. Zoro’s not caring that much at the moment. Driving hard into the hot body bent before him with zeal and endless stamina. Luffy’s choked and desperate voice chanting his name, over and over. The inches of his cock disappearing inside, reappearing, then plunged in again. Quick, and as deep as he can be. Playing with Luffy’s balls, and stroking gently along the tender underside of his glans. Tickling and teasing. He’s already coming again. Shouting, with his forehead slammed down on the table.

 

“You’ve come _buckets_ , Sencho.” Small circles on his captain’s back keep him tethered. As if he could so easily float away.

“Aahhn!” Luffy’s back arches for his first mate’s rough hand on him.

“Still _so hard_. Does it hurt much?” Knelt behind his captain, Zoro kisses a soft pale cheek. Prying the round glops of his ass slowly apart.

“Ah! Z-zoro! N-ehh!”

“Relax, Sencho.” Zoro can, and has been able for years, to speak with his mouth full. With anything. He paid for half his drinks that way, entertaining winos too boozed up to stand upright. Slicking his tongue along Luffy’s pale cheek, circling nearer and nearer to his sensitive pink hole. “You want to feel good again, right?”

“Haa! haaa!” Scrabbling at the table, and knocking dishes to the floor. “Ahaa! Zoro. Zoro, _hurry_!”

 

Biting down on Luffy’s straining neck, Zoro grins against his skin. Hips forward, and he’s completely inside. Holding tight to his wriggling lover. Luffy grinding is hips back into him in search of more friction. The swordsman’s taken his hands away, letting the other twirk frantically. Tight muscles swallowing him up.

“Ahhaha!” Splatters of fresh seed, but far from relieved. Luffy’s pushed up from the table in an unexpected burst of energy. Pushing Zoro down on the ground before he’s speared himself on the older man. Moaning out of his chest, with his head thrown back. Taking in the other’s length and girth completely. “Ohhhn!… Yea!-yea-yea-yea…” Eyes held closed, Luffy’s ass slaps with a dirty sound on Zoro’s lap. Bouncing, tightening around his first mate. Zoro with his hands behind his head. Enjoying the spectacular view of his captain fucking himself on his dick. Luffy’s spilling wet jets of hot semen right away. The head of his cock swollen huge and red. “Aaaha!” Almost more pain than pleasure. Luffy’s fall forward. Kissing in earnest, and sucking roughly at his lips, as if he were trying to eat Zoro’s face.

 

“Still not enough?” The swordsman smiling, a hard thrust up into Luffy’s tight pulsating heat.   

“Aah! No, w-w-ait, Z-Zoro… please, wait a – Aahhh!”

As if the twenty one year old swordsmaster could do such a thing as _stop_ or _wait_. “Your body is worshiping me, Sencho.” Slick wet sounds being made between them. “Are you about to come again? So fast?”

“I –ah! Ahn… Z-oro!”

 

 

They fucked all night, and into the next morning without stopping. Pissing of their dart-brow cook, because he can’t get in to start his work. Franky erecting an open air kitchen instead, and the whole crew lounges the whole day under clear skies on calm waters. Rare as that was to be.

Emerging from the galley much later, well after lunch. Zoro carrying Luffy in his arms. He’s seen them all there. His other seven nakama sat on the grass drinking cocktails, and making fun of Usopp’s man-purse. Luffy’s soft black hair fluttering lightly across his shoulder. The sea stretching on forever. Forever, and ever.

 

“Zoro!” Nami’s waving up at him. “If you’re _finally_ finished, go get cleaned up. We left you guys plenty of hot water, so be grateful!”

Robin sees the tiny smile that curls the corner of Zoro’s lips. Three gold dewdrop piercings that sway as he turns. Cradling his captain’s body to him, making for the showers at the back. Behind Sanji’s kitchen and Chopper’s infirmary.

 

“I bet they made a hell of a shitty mess of my galley.” Sour, Sanji snubs the butt of his cigarette into a tray by his side. Automatically reaching for another, and flicking his lighter.

“Fu-fu-fu~ Why don’t I give you a hand cleaning up. Cook-san?”

“Oh! N-no! Robin-chan. I could never ask you to dirty yourself in such a way.”

“Oh?” She’s smiled, like a dark lavender viper. Eyes up towards the endless blue sky, and they can hear seagulls arguing up in Sunny’s tall masts. She wonders… if they’ll ever encounter them again? Those sweet red mushrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
